


Martabak

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Drabble, Food, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Buat bareng-bareng."





	Martabak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Haloo!" sapa Visi sambil membuka pintu ruang latihan Scrambled. "Gimana latihannya? Maaf ya aku lama, tadi aku―"

Kata-katanya berhenti saat gadis mungil itu tidak lagi melihat keempat pemuda di balik masing-masing alat musik mereka. Yang ada hanya alat musik yang tidak digunakan dan tiga siswa sedang bermain Play Station di salah satu pojok ruang latihan.

"Axel mana?" tanya Visi.

"Ekskul," jawab Valent. Filan dan Hosea yang sedang fokus tidak bisa ditanya.

"Kalian nggak latihan?"

"Tadi udah satu lagu, terus Axel pergi makanya kami berhenti latihan," jawab Valent lagi. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala dan menyadari kehadiran sebuah benda di tangan Visi. "Bawa apa, Vis?"

"Martabak." Visi menyodorkan plastik yang dibawanya kepada Valent. "Buat bareng-bareng."

"Lo?" Valent menatap Visi. "Bukan buat aku doang?"

Visi meringis. _Untung gebetan, Tuhaaan...._


End file.
